Nos Best Wishes 2
by Kasumi Yawa ex-OndineBP
Summary: Suite de ma première histoire "Nos Best Wishes" sous forme de petits chapitres qui racontent ce qu'il se passe à Isshu, 2 ans après.
1. Chapter 1

Belle a toujours été une fille « super » enthousiaste pour tout ! Sa notion du bien et du mal semblait totalement erronée, et pourtant son sens de la justice n'avait pas d'égal. Parmi ses amis, Touko, Touya et Cheren, il était impossible de ne pas la remarquer, que ça soit sa tenue, ou encore sa personnalité, tout détonnait chez elle. Les trois jeunes s'y étaient habitués malgré tout, elle était leur précieuse amie d'enfance !

Bien qu'ils soient âgés tous une quinzaine d'années à leur départ de Kanako Town, Belle a toujours été la traine, pour le grand malheur de sa mère. Heureusement, Touko veillait au grain… Enfin, elle n'était pas la seule, Cheren qui n'avait de cesse de la taquiner (pour son plus grand plaisir), ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder l'œil sur elle… La petite Belle, prenant peu à peu de l'assurance, se relevant plus fort de chacun de ses échecs progressa. De son côté, Cheren qui avait l'air si sûr de lui, perdait peu à peu confiance en lui. Heureusement, Belle était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral avec ces bêtises, quiproquos que seule, elle savait faire.

L'enthousiasme de Belle était aussi contagieux que sa malchance qui entrainait toujours ceux autour d'elle dans les pires galères. Mais c'était toujours avec un sourire qu'elle s'en sortait comme si de rien n'était, le monde semblant n'avoir aucune emprise sur elle. La chose incompréhensible étant qu'elle avait débuté son voyage Pokémon sans nul autre objectif que celui d'être dresseur Malgré cela, elle continuait d'avancer, essayant tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la main : le music-hall, le pokéwood, les combats d'arène… Elle finit son tour d'Isshû et en tira la conclusion suivante « Dresseuse c'est trop bien ! Mais moi, je veux aider les autres… Seulement je connais pas grand-chose… Alors je dois apprendre ».

Ce fut Makomo qui lui conseilla la première d'aller apprendre au côté de sa mère, à son laboratoire à Kanoko Town… Elle aurait bien conseillé son propre fils, mais celui-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il n'écoutait personne voulant faire chemin « seul ». Son échec, l'obligea à se remettre en question : fidèle à lui-même, il examina d'abord la situation globale, puis détailla… Au final, Belle, qui n'avait pas d'objectif, avait réussi à trouver sa voie, avant lui. Ayant visé trop haut, il relativisa et décida qu'il pouvait voir autre chose plutôt que de vouloir devenir Maître Pokémon directement… Être champion d'une arène pouvait être une bonne passerelle : il était loin de tout connaître, lui aussi avait besoin d'apprendre. « Quoi de mieux qu'une bibliothèque pour apprendre ?! »

C'est ce qui l'incita à passer de longues journées, plongé dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Shippou City… Ce qui finit par attirer l'attention d'Aloe, la championne de l'arène. Elle questionna longuement le garçon, puis le laissa continuer de lui-même. Ce n'est que l'année suivante, voyant l'assiduité de l'adolescent, qu'elle lui proposa de la remplacer en tant que Champion d'arène. Aloe fit part alors de son envie de s'occuper du musée… Le musée et l'arène étant dans le même bâtiment, il pourrait avoir son indépendance et en même temps, être épaulé pour ces débuts.

Hésitant, il en parla à sa mère, qui s'empressa de tout raconter à son amie de la fac, Araragi. Belle qui assistait à la conversation téléphonique, ne put s'empêcher de contacter Cheren.

Tu vas devenir champion d'arène ? C'est génial ! Avec maman, je suis en train d'apprendre ! Elle m'a dit que l'année prochaine, je pourrai reprendre le laboratoire, puis comme ça, elle ira travailler avec ta mère. Tu te rends compte ! Tu croiseras des dresseurs qui recevront « mon Pokédex » et « l'un de mes Pokémon » ! finit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Cheren ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. L'enthousiasme de Belle avait encore fait son effet, il accepta la proposition d'Aloe, devenant ainsi le Champion de type Normal d'Isshû… Il sera dans l'arène de Shippou City en attendant que son arène personnelle soit terminée. La ville n'étant pas très éloignée de Sanyou, et Kanako Town n'étant qu'à quelques kilomètres de là… Il pourra visiter sa mère et « elle » aussi souvent qu'il le souvent qu'il le désirera.

Être champion d'arène n'était pas une tâche difficile en soit, mais il voulait être parfait, et avait encore quelques difficultés quand un challenger se présentait… Tout comme il le disait de Belle quelques années auparavant, il faisait de son mieux !

D'ailleurs, elle aussi faisait de son mieux ! Kanako Town avait beau être une petite ville : s'occuper du laboratoire n'était pas une mince affaire.

Un soir, Cheren passa à Kanako, pour la saluer, elle était tellement concentrée sur son ordinateur, qu'elle ne remarqua pas son arrivée. Il la regarda plusieurs minutes, pendant qu'elle lisait des formules complexes concernant les procédés d'évolution des Pokémon, et leurs changement de formes selon leur contexte de capture… Elle semblait parfaitement comprendre toutefois, elle avait des difficultés à lire, se collant presque à l'écran pour voir.

Il sourit, et lui glissa ses lunettes sur le nez. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'éloigna de l'écran, continuant à taper des formules quasi-incompréhensibles, même pour Cheren… Il continua de la regarder pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini.

Elle soupira, et se retourna…

- Ah ! Cheren ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu viens d'arriver ?

Fixant Belle, qui portait ses lunettes, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Non, je viens juste de…

Hey ! Depuis quand t'as enlevé tes lunettes ? T'es mignon comme ça !

Cheren rougit encore plus, marmonnant « J'en… avais plus besoin » !


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours se succèdent, et chacun en découvre tous les jours un peu plus sur les Pokémon.  
Belle, fait régulièrement la navette entre Sanyou et Kanoko Town. En effet, les recherches de Makomo et sa mère ont finalement abouti et il est temps de mettre ces recherches en application. Pour cela, que Makomo a de suite accepter quand elle lui a proposé son aide. Araragi avait repris la gestion du labo, mais de manière plus allégé. Dorénavant, elle ne s'occupera plus de la remise des Pokédex, et des starters aux dresseurs : ça sera le travail de Belle, une façon de la préparer et de la rendre responsable.

Même si en 2 ans, on ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle ait gagné en maturité, elle restait « elle » malgré tout. Travailler avec Makomo n'était d'ailleurs pas forcément la meilleure idée pour la « calmer ». Elle était une grande scientifique, mais se laissant très souvent déborder par sa passion, il n'était pas rare que les choses dégénèrent… En y pensant Araragi soupira « Je me demande comment Makomo a fait pour avoir un fils comme Cheren ».

Cheren, c'était l'opposé de Belle, ce garçon sérieux qui a toujours travaillé d'arrache-pied pour faire les choses parfaitement, se retrouvait maintenant Champion. Il était à Shippou City en attendant que son arène soit terminée. Là encore, fidèle à lui-même, il souhaitait être un parfait Champion… Il suivait le guide à la règle.

« N'utilisez pas vos Pokémon, mais des Pokémon spécifiques à l'arène ! »  
« Vous n'êtes pas là pour battre votre adversaire quoiqu'il arrive ! Vous êtes là pour évaluer le niveau des dresseurs qui vous défit ! »

…

Ressassant ça dans sa tête, il ne réalisa même pas que Belle venait d'entrée, malgré le « Cheren~ » qu'elle venait de crier à travers la bibliothèque de loin.

- Rah ce Cheren alors ! Toujours plongé dans ses livres 3

Vexée qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, elle eut l'idée de lui faire peur, elle se rapprocha de lui discrètement Au bout de quelques enjambées, elle arriva juste derrière lui, elle rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui de Cheren, et appuya sur sa joue avec son index « Puni~ »

Sous l'effet de surprise, celui-ci se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez, lèvres contre lèvres avec Belle. Cheren se leva d'un coup, laissant tomber sa chaise avec fracas sur le sol, son visage était devenu aussi rouge que sa cravate. « B-Belle ?! » arriva-t-il à bredouiller, elle se contentait de le fixer avec son habituel sourire innocent « Salut Cheren ! ».

Une fois, le calme revenue dans sa tête (enfin si on veut, il ne regardait plus vraiment Belle en face, et ses joues étaient restées roses), il demanda à Belle des nouvelles de sa mère. Elle commença alors un long monologue où elle lui raconta comment elle avait assisté à la résurrection d'un Pokémon fossile, en résumant le comportement de Makomo par « Ta mère courrait partout en hurlant.. Le Pokémon la suivait en faisant tout pareil ! » mais lui, la connaissant, imagina parfaitement la scène, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle parla aussi de la fois où sa propre mère l'avait envoyé nourrir les Pokémon dans le parc… Elle était revenue toute crotteuse, le chariot à croquette dévalisé… Bref la cata ! Ça avait beau avoir l'air d'être une catastrophe, Belle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en en parlant. Cheren ayant laissé tous ses Pokémon au Labo, il en profita pour prendre des nouvelles.

- Ils vont tous très bien ! Wareagle m'adore ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me suit partout, même quand je ne viens pas pour distribuer la nourriture. L'autre, il m'a suivi jusqu'à chez Makomo-san.

Cheren ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce que sa mère lui avait une fois « Les Pokémon sont très sensibles aux émotions de leur dresseur, et souvent ils se mettent à agir instinctivement comme tel. »  
Sans laisser à Cheren le temps de réagir, Belle regarda l'heure sur son Vokit et se mit à trépigner !  
« Oh non ! Il est déjà si tard ! Maman va crier ! A bientôt Cheren !» finit-elle avant de partir en courant à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, esquissa un sourire en se touchant les lèvres du bout du doigt.

- Sors de là, Wareagle !

Elle monta sur le dos du Pokémon et prit la direction de Kanoko Town.


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui était un jour important, quelques parts à l'autre bout d'Isshû, trois adolescents allaient commencer leurs voyages initiatiques. Pour Belle aussi, c'est un jour important ! Ça sera la première fois qu'elle remettra à des jeunes dresseurs un Pokémon et un Pokédex. Elle avait vu sa mère le faire bien des fois. Mais d'habitude, ça se faisait à Kanoko Town… Cette fois, elle allait devoir se déplacer jusqu'à Hiougi City. Heureusement, il y avait un vol direct en partance de Kanoko Town !

Les Pokéballs de Pokabu, Mijumaru et Tsutarja, ainsi que les trois pokédex en poche, elle quitta le laboratoire. Par mesure de « sécurité », comme lui avait conseillé sa mère, elle avait pris la Pokéball de son Daikenki, pour éviter tout débordement.

L'arrivée se passa sans encombre. Hiougi City était une ville bien plus grande que Kanoko Town … Elle avait le temps, le rendez-vous à 14h, sur la bute qui culminait la ville. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur son Vokit… 14h30 ! La panique, en retard pour la remise des premiers Pokémon de jeunes dresseurs ! Quelle honte ! Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pue, arrivant au bas de l'escalier menant à la but, elle monta les marches 4 à 4, heureuse d'avoir troqué sa jupe et ses ballerines contre ce pantacourt et ces bottines ! « Au moins, aucun risque de se casser la … »

Arrivant en haut des escaliers, elle s'étala comme une crêpe, laissant glisser involontairement les trois Pokéballs sur le sol. L'une d'entre vint se heurter à la basket d'un jeune garçon.  
Belle se leva péniblement, elle ramassa les deux Pokéballs, s'approchant du garçon pour récupérer la troisième. Le garçon n'était pas seul, il était accompagné d'un autre garçon et d'une fille.

« Ça doit être eux ! »

Belle fixa le jeune garçon, avec un sourire en lui tendant la main pour récupérer la troisième Pokéball.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle arrêta de sourire, fronçant les sourcils. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de parler, le garçon demanda

Et le Pokédex ?

Belle le regarda avec interrogation.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, vous avez plus de 30 minutes de retard, donnez-moi mon pokédex que je puisse partir !

Le comportement insolent du garçon ne lui plût pas du tout, décidant de l'ignorer, elle se présenta comme il se devait.

Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, je suis Belle, l'assistante du professeur Araragi, mon hydravion a eu du retard, je ne suis arrivée à Hiougi qu'à 14h30.

Tu parles d'une assistante ! Donnez-moi mon Pokédex !

Hyuu ! Ce n'est pas des manières de parler à une adulte ! protesta la fille en tirant le bras du garçon.

Peuh ! Tu parles, elle a tout juste…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Daikenki venait d'apparaître derrière sa dresseuse, menaçant le jeune Hyuu de son copillage.

Pff.

Je suis venue avec trois Pokémon : l'un d'entre eux deviendra votre partenaire. En devenant dresseur Pokémon, rappelez-vous que vous vous engagez au bien être de vos Pokémon.

Elle ouvrit les deux Pokéballs, citant le nom des Pokémon à chaque fois

Voici Pokabu, et Mijumaru, le troisième est…

Qu'importe son nom, je prendrais celui-là ! Donnez-moi mon Pokédex.

Ignorant une nouvelle fois la requête d'Hihiroshi, elle se contentant de regarder les deux autres dresseurs. L'autre garçon semblait hésité, marmonnant « Feu ou Eau…. », la fille semblait totalement absorbé par Daikenki, qu'elle regardait les yeux pleins d'étoiles

Belle-san ! Votre Pokémon… C'est l'évolution de quel Pokémon ?

Belle jeta un regard complice à son Daikenki, et lui répondit

Mijumaru !

C'est décidé ! Alors mon Pokémon sera Mijumaru !

S'approchant du Pokémon Loutre, elle lui tendit la main « Enchantée Mijumaru ! Je suis Mei ! Tu veux bien devenir mon Pokémon ? »

Le Pokémon, heureux sautilla vers sa dresseuse, faisant tomber son copillage sur lequel il glissa.

Kouhei, ça te va si je prends Mijumaru ?

Pas de soucis, j'hésitais vraiment de toute façon !

Pokabu semblait content que Kouhei devienne son dresseur.

Bien ! Maintenant que vous avez choisi vos Pokémon, voici vos…

Hyuu se saisit de l'un des Pokédex gris, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

… Pokédex… finit-elle quand même sur un ton un peu insistant, montrant qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre de la désinvolture du garçon.

Kouhei récupéra l'autre Pokédex gris, tandis que Mei prit le Pokédex rose restant.

Afin de valider vos inscriptions en tant que dresseur, vous devez vous rendre au centre Pokémon d'Hiougi afin que Joy-san valide vos inscriptions et vos cartes dresseurs. Pour ma part, je vais retourner à Kanoko Town, j'ai beaucoup de boulot qui m'attend. Bonne chance dans votre quête et n'hésitez pas à me contacter en cas de soucis !

Merci beaucoup Belle-san ! remercia Mei en se courbant.

Merci ! salua Kouhei en se courbant à son tour.

Hyuu se contenta d'ignorer Belle. Tandis qu'elle commençait à descendre les escaliers, suivit par Daikenki, il marmonna

Tu parles d'un professeur ! Dire qu'elle a que 2 ans de plus que nous ! Tout ça parce que sa mère…

Belle vira au rouge, elle remonta les escaliers, fusilla Hyuu du regard. Celui-ci prit un sourire narquois, contenta de la voir enfin réagir.

C'est vrai ! Quand on n'arrive pas à être dresseur ! C'est plus facile de retourner dans les jupes de maman pour avoir une situation toute trouvée hein ?!

Belle, oubliant totalement son rôle de professeur responsable de ces trois jeunes, répondit à la provocation de l'insolent

Je me demande bien alors ce que vaut une non-dresseuse comme moi, contre un champion tel que toi !

Hyuu pointa sa Pokéball vers elle.

Avec Tsutarja, je suis certain de gagner ! Daikenki est faible contre les Pokémon Plante ! GO, Tsutarja !

Belle se contenta de sourire

Je suis fair-play, je te laisse commencer !

Tsutarja ! Tranch'herbe !

Le Pokémon regarda son dresseur fixement…

Allez ! Attaque Tranch'Herbe ! répéta Hyuu, mais le Pokémon ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

C'est bon ? Je peux attaquer ? Un grand dresseur tel que toi qui ne connait même pas les attaques de son Pokémon, c'est pitoyable ! Daikenki ! Coqui'lâme !

Tsutarja fut mis directement KO par l'attaque. Sans rien dire, Belle rappela Daikenki, regardant Hyuu avec le même sourire qu'au début.

Si tu as besoin de conseils, tu sais où me trouver Hyuu-kun. A bientôt !

Elle finit par descendre pour de bon les escaliers, laissant Hyuu face à sa défaite, tandis que Kouhei et Mei essayaient de lui remonter le moral.


	4. Chapter 4

Les recherches théoriques concernant le pouvoir du rêve s'étant stabilisé grâce à l'aide d'Araragi et de Belle. Makomo put enfin partir s'installer à Hyun City, où le père de Cheren travaillait déjà depuis quelques années. Pourtant, ça ne profita pas à leur relation, tous deux étant trop investis dans leurs recherches pour se soucier d'une relation sentimentale.

Le laboratoire de Sanyou fut donc laisser tel quel, ainsi que les ruines de l'ancien laboratoire. Toutefois, Belle avait ordre de passer y faire un tour de temps en temps : le site fut reconvertit en réserve naturelle pour les Munna et Mushana sauvages… D'ailleurs à cause du nuage de fumée entourant les ruines, très peu de personnes osaient s'en approcher.

Cheren de son côté, a pu enfin prendre place dans son arène… Enfin, après avoir longtemps cherché où il allait s'installer, il décida que comme il était un jeune champion, son devoir était d'épaulé les jeunes dresseurs en leurs apprenant à combattre… Ça sera toujours moins impressionnant que de tomber sur des dresseurs qui viendraient chercher leur dernier badge… En réfléchissant, il en parla à sa mère, qui en parla à Araragi (évidemment). Araragi contacta directement Cheren : « De l'autre côté d'Isshû, se trouve Hiougi City, là-bas, il y a une école Pokémon qui cherche un dresseur compétant pour apprendre aux enfants qui vont débuter leur voyage initiatique à vivre avec un pokémon : comment l'élever, le faire combattre, les évolutions etc. J'ai une amie qui vit là-bas, si tu veux, je peux demander qu'elle parle au directeur pour toi Tu pourrais y dispenser des cours aux plus jeunes, et remettre le badge aux jeunes dresseurs des environs qui viendront te défier ».

Cheren rougit un peu, opinant du chef. Les modalités furent régler très rapidement Le directeur faisant entièrement confiance au jugement du Professeur Araragi concernant le « petit Cheren » , laissa le jeune homme prendre place. Au début, timide, Cheren réussit petit à petit à prendre confiance : tous ces élèves l'adoraient et n'avaient qu'une seule hâte recevoir leurs premiers Pokémon pour venir le défier pour un badge. Tous avaient déjà combattu avec des Pokémon, mais il s'agissait simplement de Pokémon disponibles sur la route d'à côté : des Yoterri et des Minezumi.  
Cheren le savait : bientôt, il allait enfin passer du statut de « Sensei, remplaçant d'Aloe » à celui de « Champion de l'Arène d'Hiougi City »… En effet, Hyuu, Kouhei et Mei, trois de ses anciens élèves allaient bientôt recevoir leur premier Pokémon.

En y pensant, il repensa aussi à son premier jour en tant que dresseur… La bataille avec Touya pour avoir Tsutarja Belle qui a quitté le laboratoire sans son sac, et qui a réussi à ruiner 2 Vokits en quelques heures…

Il frissonna : Dire que c'est cette même Belle qui va leurs donner leur premier Pokémon… Tout ira bien, puis d'ici-là, il faudra qu'ils reviennent tous les trois de Kanako Town. Cheren avait du temps devant lui avant de voir ces dresseurs venir le défier. Sa journée était finie, après avoir rangé son bureau, il quitta sa salle, et l'école. Il déposa les Pokémon de l'école au Centre Pokémon, et retourna dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire pour rejoindre ces appartements, quand il crut reconnaître une silhouette au loin. Son absence de lunettes, et les rayons du soleil qui l'éblouissait l'empêcher de voir de qui il s'agissait…

- Cheren !

Il reconnut la voix immédiatement. La silhouette se rapprocha rapidement, plus aucun doute, c'est bien Belle.

- Belle … ça faisait un bail !

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en tournant la tête.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Hiougi City ! Tu retournes quand à Shippou ?

Cheren était étonné : Araragi ne lui avait donc pas parler de sa prise de poste à Hiougi City.

- En fait, j'ai pris poste ici depuis quelques temps déjà... Mon arène se trouve à l'interieur de l'école, je suis à la fois...

- Han ~ Mais c'est génial ! Je suis trop contente pour toi ! Réagit Belle, toute contente, en tenant les mains de Cheren.

- Et toi... que fais-tu... à Hiougi ? Bredouilla-t-il en détournant le visage pour cacher ses joues rougissantes

- Hehe~ jajan~ répondit-elle en lui montrant le container à Pokéball. Je suis venue donner leurs Pokémon de départ à 3 jeunes d'ici. Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à rentrer...

Cheren blêmit : ses futurs challengers seraient surement dans son arène plutôt que prévu... Oubliant la présence de Belle, il se mit à penser aux futurs combats qu'il devra mener. Belle voyant la mine grave qu'il arborait, lui prit de nouveau les mains

- Quelque chose ne va pas Cheren ?

- N-Non, c'est juste que ... bafouilla-t-il avant de retirer vivement ses mains, pour ajuster nerveusement sa cravate. Aider ses élèves à progresser en combattant ensembles et relever des défis pour un badge d'arène sont deux choses totalement différentes... Je ne suis pas certain de …

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu as largement les qualités requises pour ça ! Tu es juste ! Je suis certain que tu sauras choisir les dresseurs qui mériteront ton badge...

- …... Euh... Belle ? Les badges d'arène, ça se mérite... Mais surtout, ça se remporte au cours d'un match...

- Ah ? AAAAAAAAAAAH oui c'est vrai je me souviens maintenant... D'ailleurs sais-tu quel Pokémon vas-tu utiliser ?

- Non... Normalement, je devrais utiliser des Pokémon de type Normal... Je pourrai en capturer sur la route à côté mais... C'est déjà le conseil que je donne à mes élèves, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir les mêmes Pokémon qu'eux... Surtout que Minezumi et Yoteri...

- OOH ! Yoteri ! Ça me fait penser qu'on a eu pleins de bébés Yoteri à la maison ! Ma Murando a eu des bébés… Avec ton Lepardas... Si tu veux je peux t'en envoyer un, après tout ils sont un peu à toi aussi… Ils sont déjà sevrés et autonomes, c'est moi qui m'en occupe en général, ils sont trop adorables !

- Hum, pourquoi pas, ça sera déjà une bonne base d'équipe ! répondit-il avec le sourire  
Belle sourit à son tour, heureuse d'avoir pu aider Cheren... D'un bref mouvement de poignet, elle regarda l'heure sur son vokit « Déjà si tard ? Il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais louper le vol de retour ! A bientôt Cheren ! Je te fais envoyer la Pokéball au Centre Pokémon directement. » ajouta-t-elle, en partant en courant vers l'hydroport.

Ces « Au revoir » abruptes laissèrent un peu Cheren désemparé, mais souriant _« Elle ne changera donc jamais »_.

Le lendemain, avant l'ouverture de l'école, Cheren retourna au Centre Pokémon chercher les Pokémon de ces élèves, il en profita pour récupérer la Pokéball que Belle lui avait fait envoyer. Impatient de voir ce que donnerait un Pokémon nait de son Leparads et de la Murando de Belle, il ouvrit la Pokéball. Un jeune Yoteri en sortit, scrutant d'abord les alentours, il se mit à courir dans tous les sens comme un fou. Tellement n'importe comment, qu'il s'en mêla les pattes et glissa sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de Cheren.

- Même sa façon d'élever les Pokémon est resté la même... soupira-t-il avec un grand sourire.


End file.
